Tasuku Ryuenji
|image = Tasuku body.png |jpname = 龍炎寺タスク |kana = りゅうえんじタスク |gender = Male |age = 13 |affiliation = Aibo Academy, Buddy Police (removed) |world = Dragon World |buddy = Jackknife Dragon |friends =Gao Mikado Baku Omori Kuguru Uki Kiri Hyoryu Tetsuya Kurodake Paruko Nanana Kazane Fujimiya}} "Tasuku Ryuenji" (龍炎寺タスク Ryūenji Tasuku) is one of the characters featured in Future Card Buddyfight. He is a 7th grader at Aibo Academy. He is also a former member of the Buddy Police, a crime-fighting group that protects the world from anyone who abuses the otherworldly powers of the monsters with his buddy Jackknife Dragon, he also hands out Core Deck Cases to people who draw a Buddy Rare card. His and Jackknife Dragon's buddy skill, Sky Circle, gives him the ability to fly. His core gadget is called "Star Pulser". He is voiced by Souma Saito (Japanese) and Cole Hanson (English). Appearance Tasuku has aqua colored hair. Right is tame but then it sticks out to the left and has this piece of hair sticking up from the top. He also has pinkish reddish eyes. Tasuku wears a red vest with a pocket on the right and the Buddy Police symbol on the left. He wears two shoulder pauldron-like things one on each shoulder. On the back of the red vest is a small pocket probably to hold the core deck cases. Underneath that is a blueish one piece that goes to the wrist to lower knee and a black shirt. On the elbows are either part of one piece or elbow pads. He wears red fingerless gloves with a black line on the bottom. In his school uniform, he wears a blue jacket with dark blue and red lines on it. Also a blue tie with red lines, a white button up shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. Personality Tasuku obtains a rather cool personality and is loved by the public for his kindness. Despite only being thirteen, in the anime he is shown to be more mature than most characters as he wishes to grow up faster, earning a high position in the Buddy Police Force. Although there are a few grudges shown (Rouga Aragami/Wolf for example), he is also very forgiving and give others chances to redeem themselves. He doesn't back down when it comes to protecting others and is willing to go so far as to take risks and defy direct orders, even if it means sacrificing on his part. His insistence on disobeying orders and using Future Force resulted on him being relieved from his duties as a Buddy Police officer. The bond between Tasuku and Jack is deep to the point of protecting and treating each other like family. Both are willing to sacrifice oneself for the other. History Tasuku has been revealed by Commander I to have a tragic past as he was present in an event known as "The Disaster" where he met Jackknife Dragon before the Buddy Police rescued him, he joined the Buddy Police sometime after this. During his time in the mountains after the disaster, he feels parents and society in general have sheltered kids like him and therefore he wants to prove he can take care of himself and make his own decisions, however Commander I says he might be trying to grow up too fast. Anime Biography In Episode 1, Tasuku first appeared driving a Buddy Police car. Using his Buddy Skill, he flew to the top of the Sky Tower along with Jack to bust a fugitive, ending the match with his signature card, Gargantua Punisher. After Gao draws a Buddy Rare, Tasuku is sent to give him a Core Deck Case. In the end, he accepted an unexpected challenge from Gao. In Episode 2, Tasuku stated that he was happy because the fights he had gone through were mostly based on work and criminals and he didn't have much time to enjoy a normal one. He is revealed to be only a year older than Gao and his friends, a seventh grader in middle school. During the fight, he held back on the first turn, giving Gao an advantage to damage half of his life. He later displays great strategies and nearly won, but Gao finished him with a lucky draw, thus losing the match. Despite the loss, he is shown to be very cheerful and positive about it and declares Gao as his rival while giving him Gargantua Punisher, which further surprises everyone. In Episode 3, he briefly appeared in the beginning with Gao giving his Dragobrave to him, while Gao accepted Gargantua Punisher. In Episode 33, Tasuku is watching the rematch between Gao and Shosetsu from the sidelines. The audience and he himself is later surprised when Gao summons Legendary Brave Tasuku to the left zone, freaking out that there are two Tasukus. With Gao winning the match and Rouga acknowledging that Gao is a worthy rival, Tasuku takes measures into his own hands and demands Rouga to turn in, stating that he doesn't deserve to be Gao's rival. As Rouga refused to be capture, Tasuku decided to use Future Force, but the request is denied by the detectives back at Buddy Police headquarters. Rouga attacks him with a spell card. Jack grabs Tasuku and fly away before the attack could hit. Takihara later receives news that Tasuku is relieved from his duties. In Episode 34, Takihara is saying goodbye to Gao and his friends, while Tasuku remains silent during the whole exchange, prompting Gao to ask what's wrong. In order to hide Tasuku's situation and save him from answering, Takihara made an excuse saying Tasuku might be too tired and led him into the vehicle. At the end of the episode, Tasuku stands alone at the top of the Buddy Police headquarters watching the sunset, unaware that he is another candidate to wield the Disaster Force and Kyoya is keeping a close eye on him. Trivia *Tasuku has been revealed to be the only character that was involved in "The Disaster" and lost his family during the process. *It is not detailed in any other character's point of view, but whenever Tasuku creates a new card, he is engulfed by darkness and a pair of cat-like eyes will appear in the background. Gao experiences this once when he accepts Gargantua Punisher from Tasuku. It may be a special ability or a hint to what is going to happen. *Tasuku is another candidate chosen to wield Disaster Force, stated by Kyoya. *Tasuku's Blood Type is AB, as revealed by a Japanese Magazine. Gallery Tasuku's Eng Profile.png|Tasuku's English Profile Tasuku's profile.png|Tasuku's Japanese profile Tasuku & Jack.png|Tasuku and Jack in the first preview Tamura Tasuku01.jpg|Countdown illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Kenmotsu-Tasuku01.png|Drawn by 剣持ちよ Fftasuku.png|Tasuku using "Future Force" Tazuku school uniform.png|Tasuki in his school uniform Buddyfight Records Category:Dragon World User